


Gloves or Me?

by fancywaffles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, FE3H Kinkmeme, Glove Kink, Longing, M/M, Mild D/s, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Sylvix Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancywaffles/pseuds/fancywaffles
Summary: Sylvain gets new gloves and Felix gets distracted.(or, the result of the time we all had a meltdown over glove kink)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Gloves or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> That entire month where Sylvix Twitter was having a full meltdown because of the GLOVES and [this prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=965084#cmt965084) was on the kinkmeme:
> 
> _Felix... really, really like Sylvain's new gloves._
> 
> _\+ bonus for non-sexual touching before things get spicy! things like Sylvain running his gloved hands over Felix's body and watching him shiver  
>  ++ bonus if Felix is (consensually) handcuffed/his wrists are tied while Sylvain plays with him!  
> +++ bonus for overstimulation!! we love overwhelmed Felix in this house_
> 
> I fully blame [this tweet](https://twitter.com/vwyn19/status/1264386484901048320?s=20) and vwyn19  
>  in general for this. 
> 
> Some AFAB language used for Felix's bits--also this is Academy Era so please skip if that makes you uncomfortable.

Felix was fighting boredom during a seminar on healing magic when he noticed them.

Sylvain didn’t generally wear gloves with his uniform. He didn’t generally wear his uniform correctly in the first place. These also weren’t the armored gloves he wore when they went out on missions. They were black and short and because of the way his sleeves were rolled up, there was still a sliver of wrist peeking through.

Felix realized he was staring and then jerked his head away, pretending to focus on the lecture.

***

“Why are you wearing gloves?” Felix asked Sylvain later. He had considered leading up to it, but it was bothering him and not being direct was a waste of time.

“Hm?” Sylvain turned from where he was likely making eye contact with yet another future conquest and then seemed to register Felix’s question. “Found them at the bottom of my trunk when I was sorting through some things.” He raised an eyebrow. “And why are we commenting on my fashion choices all of a sudden?”

Felix scoffed. “Fine, I won’t make conversation.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Sylvain said and then put his arm around Felix’s shoulders. His gloved hand coming to rest on one of them. It was… different than when Sylvain usually did that, there was more of a weight to his hand pressed against the thin fabric of where Felix’s vest met his shirt. “I didn’t say that. I would never discourage—huh, you’ve usually elbowed me by now… are you feeling all right?”

Felix sputtered something incoherent and then stood up, knocking Sylvain’s arm loose from around him. He made his way quickly out of the dining hall, trying to ignore the way Sylvain’s gloved hand slid across his back when he stood and how he could still feel it. 

What the _fuck_ was that?

***

The practicality of gloves while lance training was… debatable. Felix wasn’t sure whether the gloves—impractical, short gloves without any sort enhancement for combat—would make it easier or harder to keep hold on his weapon.

That thought was why Felix lost a step during their training bout and Sylvain was able to knock him over sideways. Felix’s arm landed wrong which he realized when he tried to push himself up to sitting.

Sylvain crouched next to him, frowning in concern. “Did not think you’d fall for that one. Is your arm okay?” He reached out to touch it and Felix jerked back, feeling breathless. Sylvain chuckled nervously and rubbed the back his neck with his gloved hand. “Sorry, yeah that would be a bad move if it wasn’t. Is it?”

“It’s fine,” Felix said, stiffly.

Sylvain narrowed his eyes at him and held out the opposite hand. “Let me help you up then.”

Felix glowered at him. “It’s not that bad.”

“Mhmm,” Sylvain hummed and then he put a leather covered finger in his mouth and pulled his glove off with his teeth. Felix swallowed, frozen in place as Sylvain reached out his bare hand to heal what was probably a sprain he no longer cared about.

“That can’t be hygienic,” Felix stuttered out.

“I promise not to lick your arm,” Sylvain said, with a snort. He glanced sideways at Felix and then narrowed his eyes again, all while still healing him like he didn’t even need to pay attention. “Are you sure you’re feeling all right?”

“Yes,” Felix said. “… you usually fight barehanded.”

Sylvain shrugged. “They grip better.” He patted Felix’s arm, which was marginally better than when he’d landed on it and slipped the other glove back on. “Want to go another round?”

Felix nodded, unable to think of anything to say that didn’t have to do with gripping.

***

Felix had trouble sleeping that night. Sylvain was plaguing his brain—which wasn’t an entirely uncommon occurrence, but now it was his hands and more specifically, the gloves he was wearing. Felix hadn’t seen him without them since the first time he’d noticed them. It was unlikely, but he couldn’t help but think that maybe Sylvain didn’t take them off at all.

Maybe he’d worn them in so much that he even wore them while he got off. That sounded like him. Felix went stiff imagining it and then hated himself. He tried to picture Sylvain using his gloves to hold one of the countless stream of girls always strutting around him—to cool himself down.

It didn’t work. All Felix could picture was Sylvain touching him with the gloves. Sylvain stripping him down, touching him everywhere, how the leather would feel without fabric between it, how it might…

Felix gave up and jerked himself off.

He still couldn’t sleep.

***

Felix went to his room during a break between classes. Everyone was obsessing over some fishing contest, so the dorms were barren and he figured he could get a nap in before he trained some more.

He’d only gotten his boots off when his door opened and then closed. He turned around and Sylvain was leaning against it with a smile he wasn’t sure he liked.

“What are you doing?” Felix asked, too tired and too distracted to make it more pointed.

“Is it the gloves or me in the gloves?” Sylvain asked, the smile turning a shade predatory.

Felix stumbled back and the back of his legs hit his nightstand. “What?”

“You’ve been staring at them… a lot,” Sylvain said. Felix had never been on the end of that specific look before and he was suddenly staring to feel sympathy for the brainless twits Sylvain was always charming. 

“And?” Felix asked, swallowing as Sylvain stepped away from the door and closer to him.

“And, I couldn’t put my finger on it,” he said, tapping his gloved finger against his chin and watching Felix watch him do it. “Hmm,” he said and then stepped even closer.

“Sylvain…” Felix started, but shut up when Sylvain reached out his hand and pressed it against his face. Something about the leather made it feel more like he was grabbing at him instead of only touching. 

“Is it me or the gloves?” Sylvain asked, his thumb tracing a trail from Felix’s chin to his bottom lip. Felix, on instinct, opened his mouth and Sylvain slid his thumb in, resting against Felix’s teeth. “ _Or_ maybe it doesn’t matter.”

Felix didn’t resist—practically welcomed—the leather thumb going farther into his mouth, pressing against his tongue with a texture he was completely unfamiliar with. It was soft, but heavy, and he closed his mouth around it as Sylvain moved it in and out.

Sylvain’s breathing had quickened, which was good, because Felix wasn’t sure he was still breathing at all. Even more so as Sylvain slid his leg between Felix’s thighs, pushing them apart and pressing his thigh against the growing arousal in Felix’s pants.

The salacious moan he made around the shape of the leather was hideously embarrassing, but Sylvain’s responding growl made it less so. He took his thumb out of Felix’s mouth with an obscene wet smack and actually grabbed his chin to lift up to look at him. Sylvain’s eyes were molten and his mouth was open slightly, close enough that Felix could feel every quickened breath against his skin. 

“You want me to stop?” Sylvain asked.

A stupid, useless question, with his thigh pressed against Felix’s obvious resounding _no_. Felix tried to shake his head anyway, but Sylvain’s hand was still gripped around his chin, so he had to hear his own breathless, “No.”

“Good,” Sylvain said and then dragged him up by his chin to kiss him. Sylvain’s mouth was a different texture too and while it was preoccupied with making the same in and out movements his thumb had made, Sylvain’s hands roamed Felix’s body, making ridiculously short work of his vest and everything underneath it.

Felix made another moan, directly into Sylvain’s mouth as one of his gloved hands swept over the now bared skin of his chest and roughly across his nipple. Encouraged, Sylvain pressed his thigh against Felix, practically inviting Felix to rut against him. His gloved hand pressed harder this time, the supple leather making a path down from the plane of Felix’s bare chest to the trail leading to his pants.

Felix whimpered as Sylvain started undoing the clasp of his belt with one hand and continued roughly spreading the leather against his nipple, going as far as to pinch it between his leather clad finger and thumb—making Felix buck up against his leg.

“Fuck, Felix,” Sylvian said, breathless against Felix’s chin. Felix didn't want him to say anything and definitely didn’t want to say anything himself so he pushed his mouth forward and collided with Sylvain’s again. 

The buckle came loose with a snap, and then Sylvain’s gloved hand worked its way inside Felix’s pants covering and rubbing against Felix’s obvious arousal (and probably ruining the leather in the process). The sensation was nothing like Felix pictured. It was somehow harder and softer than his own hand and he thrust against Sylvain’s fingers, while his thigh still pressed up on the underside of his thigh—trying to ride out the sensation from both angles and textures.

Sylvain lifted the leg Felix was straddling up—which caused another another whimper and Felix realizing he’d been doing nothing with his hands other than clawing at the end table for purchase. He didn’t know what to do with them suddenly, almost wishing they were tied behind him so he wouldn’t have any options. He groaned again as the leather circled the tip of his clit and then slowly came back down again between his folds—Sylvain’s thigh keeping movement with each rhythmic brush of his gloved fingers.

During a half second break for air during Sylvain’s expert kisses, Felix’s moaning whimper came out as his name. When he tried to bury it in another kiss, Sylvain didn’t let him, grabbing his chin again and staring at him with eyes so dark they seemed shadowed. 

“Nobody here, Felix,” Sylvain said, voice unfairly brusk against Felix’s whine in response. Sylvain seemed to really enjoy that noise, because he smiled again and pumped the hand against Felix’s arousal a little faster.

“Fuck,” Felix said and bit his lip. His hands clenched and unclenched and he still wasn’t sure what to do with them—when Sylvain moved back and took both his thigh and hand away—leaving only the gloved one Felix’s chin.

Then Sylvain dropped that hand too and before Felix could protest, he dragged Felix’s pants farther down, slipping somewhere between his knees, and turned him around to face the wall. “You can put your hands on the wall,” Sylvain said, that husk still in his voice and crawling up and down Felix’s spine.

Felix swallowed again and shakily brought them to rest on the wall, but they slipped immediately and he shuddered as Sylvain pressed in behind him, his thigh slipping in between his legs again, from the other side.

“Need help, sweetheart?” Sylvain asked and instead of snapping at him for calling him that Felix felt overly warm and couldn’t do more than nod.

Sylvain kissed the back of Felix’s neck and then moved only momentarily to drag Felix’s belt free with a whispered _shnnk_ that reminded Felix of the sound his glove had made when it was in his mouth.

The belt looped around Felix’s wrists, not impossible to break free from, but it made him shudder all the same and Sylvain murmured an embarrassing endearment into his shoulder as he pulled Felix back onto his thigh. The feel of the solid weight of muscle beneath him and the texture of the fabric Sylvain was wearing against his bare skin made him shudder. 

Felix felt the gloves moving over his body again, underneath the open front of his chest and down to squeeze his ass once, then again, and then a third time, before it palmed over and lifted Felix up so that he was riding Sylvain’s thigh properly.

Felix leaned his head forward against the wall, panting, as Sylvain’s hand slipped from his ass to brush against his entrance. He bucked a little on Sylvan’s leg and the responding chuckle at the noise he made was infuriating.

One of Sylvain’s hands slowly stroked his clit, while the other’s gloved fingers worked around his hole and then the tip of one of them pressed inside. Felix sobbed out a noise that was too loud for his own ears and bit his lip again, harder this time, to keep quiet.

A moment later, the hand stroking him was at his mouth, two fingers pressing against his bottom lip, the taste of himself mixed with leather immediate. “Bite me if you need to stop,” Sylvain murmured and then pushed his fingers into Felix’s mouth.

The sensation of Sylvain being inside him in two places, both with dark, leather covered fingers, was too much too take—the only grace was that the responding useless noises were muffled by the fingers in his mouth. Sylvain’s thumb and other fingers stroked gently over Felix’s chin and the finger at his hole slipped in further, the feel of it completely different than when he’d done this himself with his own hands. 

Sparks flew behind Felix’s eyes as the gloved finger stretched inside him and brushed against somewhere that went straight from his groin to his entire body. Sylvain kept the finger there, brushing against that spot, while his thigh continued to rub and the fingers in Felix’s mouth thrust in and out in the same pattern. Felix mouthed around the fingers, sucking them down to swallow his noises and was rewarded with a growled grunt to the back of his neck and _his_ name whispered like an endearment this time.

He bucked against Sylvain, once, twice, and then finally a third time before he came hard and even the fingers in his mouth couldn’t completely cancel out the obscene moaning shout. He hadn’t realized Sylvain had removed both hands, until the gloves were stroking him again, up and down in soothing motions against his front. He leaned back, tiredly against Sylvain and was rewarded with Sylvain kissing the side of his neck and untying his wrists. 

The belt clanked, unnoticed to the edge of the end table and then onto the floor. Sylvain held Felix’s hips with his gloved hands, grinding slowly against the back of him, still completely dressed. “So, gloves or me?” he asked again.

Felix breathed out, completely wrecked, and said, “Yes.”


End file.
